1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus, a method of disposing a flexible board, a method of correcting a closing manipulation, and a method of preventing damage to the flexible board which are very appropriately adapted to a portable apparatus such as a mobile phone, a personal handyphone system (PHS) phone, a personal digital Assistant (PDA) apparatus, and a mobile game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been disclosed straight type portable apparatuses where a display portion and a manipulation portion are disposed to one case and portable apparatuses which are carried in the state where an upper case to which the display portion and the like are disposed and a lower case to which the manipulation portion and the like are disposed overlap each other.
As the portable apparatuses which are carried in the state where an upper case to which the display portion and the like are disposed and a lower case to which the manipulation portion and the like are disposed overlap each other, there have been disclosed clamshell type portable apparatuses where the upper case and the lower case are rotatably connected to each other through a hinge portion and sliding type portable apparatuses disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-267614 where the upper case and the lower case are allowed to slidingly move in the longitudinal directions of the cases.